Ivan (Power Rangers)
|-|Unmorphed= |-|Gold Ranger= |-|Dino Drive= |-|Dino Super Drive= Summary Ivan, commonly refereed to as Sir Ivan of Zandar is a main character of Power Rangers: Dino Charge and Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge. He once lived as a proud knight of the kingdom of Zandar, but one day while waking the then prince of Zandar on an unknown trip, he encountered the ruthless Fury. After a fierce but short lived battle, he was captured by Fury but the prince managed to escape. Nearly a thousand years later, Ivan was freed from Fury's clutches by Tyler Navarro and the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers. Initially appearing arrogant, Ivan thanked the Rangers, but head off on his own way. He values honor and nobility above all else, something he believed the Rangers lacked. Eventually he saw that the Rangers were every bit as noble and honorable as him, and he joined them on their cause, soon becoming a good friend as well as a great ally. Due to his knightly heritage, Ivan doesn't use firearms or other, more high tech gadgets his fellow Rangers use. Instead, Ivan uses his trusty saber and crossbow in battles. Being the 6th Ranger to join, Ivan was much stronger than his fellow Rangers, often easily defeating foes who overpowered his fellow Rangers in single combat. By the events of Dino Super Charge, he and his fellow Rangers would be roughly equal in strength. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B | 5-A | At least 5-A, likely far higher | At least 5-A, likely far higher Name: Ivan Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Around 18 physically. Has been trapped in Fury's body for over 800 years Classification: Human. Knight of Zandar. Gold Ranger. Waiter at Dino Bite Cafe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword and Crossbow Mastery, Can Summon His Zord, Expert Martial Artist, Weather Manipulation (Several of his attacks involve calling upon storms), Magma Manipulation (Posing can trigger volcanic eruptions) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Traded blows with a casual Fury. Can keep up with and injure various members of Sledges Crew) | Large Planet level (Depicted as being the strongest Ranger at this point in the series, and as such, Ivan can steamroll through enemies that can overwhelm all five other Rangers and thus should be superior to even Red Ranger Tyler, who had the strength to completely destroy Fury. Should be superior or at least comparable to mid level members of Sledges Crew like Meteor, who claimed he could destroy the world) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Comparable to the stronger members of Sledges Crew, who were strongly hinted at being capable of destroying entire galaxies by multiple sources, though my unknown means. Much stronger than Poisandra and Curio, who survived the destruction of Sledges ship. Matched blades with Fury, who contributed to defeating Lord Arcanon and his crew) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (A powerful Swordsmen, every bit as strong as his fellow Ranger, Riley, who could parry a blow from Doomwing. Consistently matches swords with Fury. On par with Prince Philip, who could briefly fight Badussa, who destroyed a galaxy through unknown means. Managed to hurt Sledge, who was said to have casually busted galaxies in the past. Comparable to Kendall, who managed to fight Snide is completely on par with [[Heckyl]], blow for blow, but was ultimately defeated) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to other Rangers, who can keep up with enemies who should be comparable to monsters such as Leisure) | Massively FTL (A consistent match for Fury) | Massively FTL (Kept up with Sledges. Comparable to Riley who tagged Doomwing) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be comparable to Tyler, who threw a car by accident) | Unknown | Likely Class T (Should be comparable to Tyler, who overpowered a planet busting meteor) | Class T Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class (Can briefly fight monsters stronger than Ice Age, who could freeze the world. Can match blades with Fury) | At least Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class (Should be superior to Meteor) | At least Large Planet Class (Comparable to Kendall) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Can take blows from Sledges prisoners, but can get overwhelmed rather quickly) | Large Planet level (Much stronger than fodder monsters on Ice Ages level. Can take hits from Fury and Poisandra) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Fought Fury toe-to-toe. Matched Singe, who is considered Fury's rival in strength) | At least Large Planet level (Took hits from Sledge), likely far higher (Took hits from aliens who were said to have destroyed galaxies) Stamina: Quite High. Range: Extended Melee Range (Typically uses swords and martial arts instead of ranged firearms), a few meters with his Crossbow, a few kilometers with Weather Manipulation (Created a storm, but it's not combat applicable) Standard Equipment: As a Power Ranger, Ivan has access to a sizable arsenal of varied weapons, armors and other tools. These pieces of equipment include: *'Gold Energem.' The Energems are an immeasurably powerful artifact that monsters from all corners of the universe desire. Just a single Energem's power can overpower powerful aliens such as Heckyl. While the full power of the Energems are unknown, they were said to have transcended space and time and wielders of them are a threat to "the past, present and future". In the Rangers position, these Energems don't seem to enhance their strength to such levels, but they are used as a source of seemingly infinite energy. *'Dino Charger.' While not a weapon per say, the Dino Charger is an invaluable tool for the Rangers. It can be used to gain new weapons or gear on the fly and to summon their respective Zords. **'Dino Cycle Charger.' Summons a dinocycle, which is a faster alternative than walking. Rarely used in combat, but it has been shown to clear large distances of lad in no time. **'Dino Armor X Charger.' One of the most consistent Dino Chargers to be used by the Rangers. This charger conjures up an additional piece of armor that seems to power up their Megazords. *'Gold Ptera Saber.' A stronger alternative than the basic Dino Saber. The Gold Ptera Saber is a powerful weapon indeed, being able to conjure and disperse large storms with simple techniques. The Sword can be empowered by up to three Dino Chargers, with all three it can unleash Lightning Final Strike Intelligence: Gifted (As a Knight, Ivan received a grade of combat training and experience that is initially above the Rangers and as such, he's able to match blades with the likes of Fury and other powerful monsters earlier than the Rangers. As he joins forces with the Rangers, his experience only grows richer. He becomes a much more well-rounded fighter, with enhanced hand-to-hand combat and skill with the Crossbow. Scientifically, Ivan is behind the times on several subjects still can't believe the Earth is round", but has shown to be a fairly quick learner. Occasionally, he's been shown having a higher level of common sense than his fellow Rangers, catching on to the power of whatever monster Sledge or Heckyl sent after them) Weaknesses: His rivalry with Tyler got in the way of fights rather early. Primarily a melee fighter and lacks the versatility of Tyler or Chase. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Swordsmanship.' Ivans most distinctive skill is his mastery over the sword. Even before becoming a formal Power Ranger, he was a knight trained in the arts of the blade and could match swords with Fury out of sheer skill alone. He's almost always shown fighting with his Ptera Dino Saber. His Lightning Final Strike technique depicts him blitzing an enemy at max speed holding the blade. *'Weather Manipulation.' A theme of many of Ivans attacks is they involve weather in some capacity. He can create and end raging storms with simple sword slashes. Several techniques also involve lightning bolts. Key: Unmorphed | Gold Ranger (Dino Charge) | Gold Ranger (Dino Super Charge) | Gold Ranger (EoS) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Knights Category:Power Rangers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sword Users Category:Weather Users Category:Lava Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5